Army of Moonlight
by EbonyFirePhoenix
Summary: Part 2 of my crossover fic with Harry Potter. Filled with secrets, reunions, magic, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

A

A.N: Hello everyone. I bet you guys all thought I was dead, or something along those lines. The truth of the matter is, my muse refused to work with me. She said she couldn't take it anymore and went to find someone with more talent. In more or less words. I realize that most of my reviews are apologetic. I truly am sorry I went so long without updating and I realize I need to work on that. Thanks for being so patient.

And as usual nothing belongs to me… and flames used as s'mores blah blah blah…

**Cosmic Slytherin: I put the rating up just to be on the safe side. I didn't want everyone to be upset about the rating being too low so yeah…**

**Kaidaia The Run Away Advent: Thanks for all the support.**

**Henio41: Thanks. I realize this chapter has been a bit… late in coming. :D sorry 'bout that.**

**Wolfbane2005: Allow me to introduce you to Book Two. I'm sorry it took so long… Hope it was worth the wait.**

**Silver Moon Goddess1: I'm sorry it took so long, I was in a slump… still kinda am but I'm trying to work through it.**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: I hope this part was well worth the wait. …Blush… I am having Usagi join them, but you will have to wait to see what everyone is going to be… I have it all planned out. :D**

**Comet Moon: I love teasers! Ask anyone who has read anything else of mine… I have a teaser set up and build the story backwards from there sometimes.**

**Silver Moonlight-81 : You and I seem to be a lot alike. I too burn the midnight oil… a habit I am trying (unsuccessfully might I add) to break. Thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 1

"I don't like it," Harry said.

"I don't care whether you like it or not," Ginny snapped, "We don't need your permission to train ourselves."

"But we will need your help," Hermione added gently.

"I don't want people I care about leading a resistance against Voldemort." Harry looked to Ron for support but he held his hands up, he wasn't getting in between Harry and the girls, he knew what would happen.

"You're so bloody noble Harry!" Ginny groaned, "Sometimes I just wish you would stop treating us like children. You hate it when Dumbledore and the Order does it to you!"

"That's different," Harry said, "I'm…"

"You're Harry Potter," Ginny said sarcastically, "The Bloody Boy Who Lived. We all know Harry. We've heard it all before."

"I don't want you getting into this," Harry objected.

"I'm already in this whether you like it or not," Ginny said, "We all are. Hermione's not the kind they want around and neither are we. Our Mum and Dad are fighting! Do you really think they'll let us go since we didn't join the fighting? In case you haven't heard Harry, they kill entire families just because ONE member stood up to them. Don't think for one second that I'm going to hide away while you're out there fighting, like some little ninny."

Before Harry could respond, Ginny stormed out of the Room of Requirement. Usagi followed right behind her, to help her cool off.

"Mars has chosen a suitable heir I think," Usagi smiled.

"Sometimes he just makes me wish that I could," Ginny make violent gestures and sighed, "I just hate how he's trying to do everything himself when this is a war for all of us. I know that when he agreed to let us become Animagus, he was just doing that to make us think we were still a part of the fighting. But when it came down to it, he would have had us hide away like scared little children."

"Don't worry," Usagi said, "I know I have no intention of doing any such thing."

**p/p**

"Your sister," Harry began.

"Is a hundred percent right," Ron said looking Harry square in the eye, "Did you really think that we would hide away just because you told us to?"

"I hadn't planned…"

"Don't deny it Harry," Hermione sighed, "We aren't as dumb as you'd like us to be. We figured it out before we started to make the potion."

"What?" Harry said acting as though he had no idea what they were talking about.

"You were pretending to let us fight when in reality, you just wanted to figure out a way to ditch us," Ron said. He seemed a bit upset saying it out loud.

Harry didn't look pleased they had figured out his plans. He closed his mouth and pursed his lips as if to tell them he had no idea what they were talking about.

**p/p**

"Are we ready?" Ginny asked.

Usagi glanced at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner. She was supposed to meet a few people in the Room of Requirement to discuss their ideas.

"How many people do you think are going to be there?" Usagi asked.

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione are already there. Lavender is going to be there along with Luna and Neville," Ginny said, "I don't know who else is going to be there but I don't think there are going to b e a lot. We hardly had any time to get the word out. Probably just a few people."

Ginny shook her head and opened the door to the Room of Requirement. Both Usagi and Ginny felt their jaws drop in shock. There were more than a few people

"What happened to not being able to get the word out quickly?" Usagi said slowly.

"I guess word gets out and people want to do something," Ginny shrugged.

**p/p**

"Seems Usagi would is up to something," Setsuna remarked after having a mental conversation with the blonde, "In the Room of Requirement."

"Well, I've got nothing to do. Let's go," Haruka stood.

**p/p**

"I wish I could stay longer," Fighter said. She had planned to stay longer, but with Lyra around, she felt like it was a bit crowded. Plus Princess Kakyuu had said something about how she was probably falling behind on her studies.

"You'll see us soon I suspect," Kakyuu smiled.

"What do you mean?" Fighter asked.

Kakyuu smiled and hugged Fighter. She stood back and allowed the others to say their farewells.

"You take care of her," Fighter said to Lyra. The girl stood in the background, nearly invisible. Lyra nodded at Fighter.

"I guess I'm off."

**p/p**

The room was filled with chatter and Usagi had a hard time hearing herself think. She and Ginny made their way over to Hermione who was sitting next to Ron and Harry. Harry seemed to still be sulking. He had made it clear that even though he was there, he'd take no part in the meeting.

"He seems to think that teaching them spells is okay when it's helping them pass their finals, but not when it comes to saving their lives," Ginny said scathingly in Usagi's ear.

Usagi shrugged, they had told her of the D.A. that Harry had led, it seemed quite successful.

"Time to start," Ginny said.

"What are you going to say?" Hermione asked looking up at Usagi.

"ME?!" Usagi said, "This whole thing was Ginny's idea."

"But you are more of a leader person," Ginny argued, "You were a princess."

"And look how much I screwed that up," Usagi muttered.

"Just come on," Hermione and Ginny said dragging her up onto the stage that stood in the front of the room. As soon as Usagi stepped on the platform, the room went silent.

"I hate speaking in front of crowds," she pleaded to Ginny and Hermione. Seeing she was getting nowhere with them, she sighed.

"Hey guys," Usagi said a bit awkwardly, "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Usagi. A Gryffindor."

Usagi did a quick count of the people in the room. There were about twenty. Her stomach rolled and she fought to calm herself.

"There is something going on in our world," Usagi began, "I don't like it. Not one bit. There is a man out there who is killing people, breaking up families and destroying lives. He thinks he is to be king of the magical community. He thinks that Muggles are filthy creatures that need to be exterminated. I think he's wrong. In fact…" Usagi felt herself gaining confidence, "I know he's wrong."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her Senshi enter the room. She imagined herself as Queen Serenity and continued.

"This man needs to be stopped. He needs to atone for all the lives he has destroyed."

"What do you think we can do?" a boy shouted, "Are you saying you want us all to take him on personally?"

"Only if you are confident you will survive," Usagi answered, "How many of you have faced some of his cronies?"

Six hands went up. Usagi knew that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had faced him. The owners of the other two hands were a surprise. She had no idea that Luna and Neville had been a part of any battles. Her respect for both of them went up a level.

"How many of you are willing to take one on? Right here. Right now?"

The six hands went back up, along with a few others, Lavender being one of them. Lavender looked as though she had been crying all day, but she stood there with her hand raised and her eyes dry.

"Now how many of you have lost someone to this war. Whether they were fighting or if thy were innocent bystanders."

Usagi was unsurprised when almost every hand went up in the room. Ron and Ginny both had their hands up and Harry, even though he swore not to do anything but sulk, had his up as well.

"We are going to make sure that you have the materials and the skills to survive an attack, or even a battle," Usagi said, "This is not a thing to be taken lightly. It's serious, war always is. This isn't some silly club. If we do this, we do this for real. Anyone not wanting to do this can leave now. No one will hold it against you, no one will call you a coward."

Usagi waited for whoever wasn't serious to leave. When no one had twitched a muscle, she smiled crookedly.

"Good," she looked at everyone and said, "Are we ready?"

A roar of agreement went up and shook the room.

Usagi smiled widely, "Where to start?"

**p/p**

"Got to admit," Haruka whispered, "She knows how to work the crowd."

"She's as passionate about this as everyone else is," Michiru said.

"She knows more about what's at stake," Setsuna sighed, "Don't forget, we've all died before."

**p/p**

Hermione sat at a table and began to write down the names of everyone who wished to join. Most of the people in the room had once belonged to the D.A., and they asked if they were to be using the galleons as a form communication.

"We haven't decided yet," Hermione admitted, "But we'll let you know."

One everyone was signed up, all eyes turned back to Usagi.

"That's all for tonight," she said shrugging, "I have some things to discuss with some people. We will let you know when we're going to meet again."

Slightly disappointed, people began to leave. Usagi sat down in a chair that materialized and looked thoughtful. Haruka and the others made their way through the crowd to stand next to Usagi.

"What are they going to have to know to stay alive?" Usagi asked herself out loud.

"I think it would be a good idea if you were to treat this as though it were school," Michiru suggested, "If you are the teachers, they can learn from you and to make it less repetitive, change what they're going to learn, give some of them advanced lessons."

"That's a good idea Michi," Usagi said quietly, "But who in their right mind would let me teach them?"

"The world has a lot to learn from you," Haruka said placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

**p/p**

Seiya yawned; the journey he had just made was taxing on his body. He made his way to the Headmaster's office. He had promised he would tell him when he returned from Kinmoku. He made sure no one was watching, then spelled himself to look like Orion.

After meeting with the Headmaster, he made his way to the Gryffindor tower. His cover story for being gone was that he had a sick relative. Thinking about Maker, he laughed.

He smiled as he walked through the portrait hole. He played a mental movie of what he expected Usagi to do when she saw him. She would be sitting on the couch, morose because she missed him. He'd stand there for a while and wait for her to realize he was standing there. She'd vault off the couch into his arms, clinging to him as if nothing else mattered.

Opening his eyes, Seiya grew disappointed. Usagi wasn't there. She seemed to have already gone to bed. The common room was deserted, no one there to welcome him back.

**p/p**


	2. Meetings and Death

A

A.N: Hello everyone. Guess who's back… Hopefully for good this time but I'm not holding my breath. I am really sorry it took this long to get this chapter up… I have no idea what's made me put this off for so long… Thanks for being so patient. Again. I've got some ideas for the Animagus forms but I'd always like to hear input… See picture… anything you guys want to send me I'll look over.

And as usual nothing belongs to me… blah blah blah… flames will be used to make s'mores blah blah blah… Let's get on with it already!!

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: I am still tweaking which animals I want for which characters but I have a general idea and some pics. I will be putting them up when the forms are announced. Thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long in updating.**

**Cosmic Slytherin: Blush Thanks. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… Lack of inspiration kills many of my stories… As for the miscatigorization (Is that a word? Should be) I made a mistake. I hope it was fixed. If not let me know. Thanks again for reading.**

**Malacoda: Yeah I had a bit of trouble putting this where it belongs… I'm hoping I fixed the problem but knowing me, I went to fix the problem and got sidetracked. Let me know if it's still not the right one. Thanks for reading.**

**Taeniaea: Thanks. Sorry I took so long to update.**

**Henio41: Sorry about taking so long to update… hopefully this one is worth the wait…**

**Tk () : Glad you enjoyed.**

Chapter 2

"You guys go on ahead," Usagi smiled at the four Gryffindors she had come to know as some of her closest friends. They waved and activated the Marauder's Map before leaving the Room of Requirement.

"So are you guys going to help?" Usagi asked, sitting on a countertop.

"If you'd like us to," Michiru said, "We are willing to help in anyway."

"You don't have to…" Usagi said.

"We know," Haruka waved her off, "But we said we don't mind, so take that as a yes!"

"If you say so…" Usagi smiled gratefully.

She straightened and said, "I think I want to give all of them the choice to learn some form of physical fighting."

"I agree," Haruka nodded, "These wizards are about useless without their wands."

Hotaru nodded, "Remember Usagi's fight with Malfoy?"

Haruka smiled widely, "Ah yes. One of the proudest moments of my life as a teacher…"

Usagi waved her hand, "Stop it. You'll give me a big ego…"

"It's true," Haruka said suddenly the proud teacher, "She creamed that little snot and then made him wear the fuku."

Chibi-Usa covered her mouth with her hands. She tried to look dignified, like Small Lady should be. Suddenly, from behind her hands, came the most un-ladylike snort. Her face was red from trying to hold in her laughter.

"You're evil," Chibi-Usa said once she got her giggles under control. She yawned a bit and smiled, "I think we should go to bed."

"Who's the mother here?" Usagi demanded.

"Not yet you aren't," Chibi-Usa stuck her tongue out at Usagi.

"Why you little…"

**p/p**

"Well look who's finally decided to come back," Ron pointed to Orion's bed. The boy was fast asleep, and mumbling something in comprehensible.

"Wondered what happened to him," Harry said, "Thought the Giant Squid ate him."

"Probably spit him back out," Ron smiled.

"I think he mentioned seeing a sick family member," Neville said quietly. Harry remembered with a pang that Neville visited his parents in St. Mungo's. He and Ron quietly got into their beds and snuffed the lights.

**p/p**

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked. She sat cross-legged on the floor across from Ginny. She held out her hands and took Ginny's.

Ginny felt her breathing fall into rhythm with Hermione's. She felt herself drifting away, even though she could still feel the hard floor beneath her rear.

"Ah!" a rough voice smiled, "My heir at last!"

Ginny opened her eyes not to see Hermione, but a short, stout man. Ginny fell back in surprise. Instead of meeting the castle floor, Ginny found herself on a lush carpet. She blinked in surprise. She looked around and felt her jaw slacken in awe.

"Welcome to my humble abode," the man said with a gleam of humor in his eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here? How did I get here?" Ginny said, still looking around.

"My dear, a man can only answer one question at a time…" he smiled kindly, "You may call me Mars. It is what I have been called for the last several hundred years. You are in a place I created in order to speak with you. I brought you here shortly after you sank into your meditation."

The man poured something into glasses and offered one to Ginny. Ginny took it warily and sniffed it.

"Oh come on," Mars chuckled, "You think if I wanted to kill you I'd have to resort to poison?" He gestured to a cabinet where a great many weapons were displayed. Many of them looked heavy and deadly.

"Point taken," Ginny said and gulped the drink. It was nothing more than a glass of juice. It was a kind Ginny had never had before.

As if reading her mind, Mars said, "I find that alcohol is bad for a warrior, even wine. You must be prepared for anything and everything. You can't do that if you are drunken with spirits."

Ginny nodded and set her glass down.

"So why did you bring me here again?" Ginny asked.

"Because dear," Mars said looking at Ginny seriously, "There is a threat coming. One that Usagi will not be able to handle on her own. Not only has your Lord Voldemort, or whatever he wishes to call himself, decided to make his moves in the shadows, her previous guardians are still looking for her to extract vengeance."

"Previous guardians?" Ginny said confused. In all their talks, Usagi had never mentioned previous guardians. All she mentioned was having to leave Tokyo because of some new threat…

"Usagi will tell you when she is ready," Mars said gently as if reading her thoughts again, "In the mean time, new comrades will be facing the last night of their previous lives soon. You must be prepared at all costs."

Mars unfolded a square of red velvet. A brief smell of armor polish and hot steel reached Ginny's nose. Inside the piece of cloth, lay a pendant. The symbol she recognized from her Astronomy class as the planetary symbol for Mars.

"Keep this with you so that when you need it, you will find the courage to do what you must."

"It's…" Ginny said excitedly.

"Yes," Mars nodded, "I loaned it to you for a bit while you were regaining your memories as a way to safeguard you from too many bad things. I had to take it back to fine tune it a bit, but now it is yours."

Ginny fingered the metal. It was cool to the touch and it rang with a familiarity. After getting a nod of permission from Mars, she took the necklace and placed it around her throat. It fell into hollow of her neck.

"I also have this for you," Mars produced a belt. It held two scabbards, one smaller than the other. Ginny unsheathed the larger one to find a sword. The smaller one held a dagger much like the sword. Both held a red gem in the handle.

"Is this a …?"

"Ruby?" Mars smiled, "Not quite."

**p/p**

"Would you care for something to drink?" a calm voice made Hermione snap her eyes open.

She found she was no longer in the Gryffindor tower. She looked around and saw many instruments and books. To the left, a telescope was pointed out the open window.

"Who are you?' Hermione asked, mind whirring to figure a way out of whatever mess she found herself in.

"You tell me," the man smiled. One of his eyebrows was raised in an amused fashion.

Hermione scanned the room, looking for evidence of who he was. He wore Roman-style sandals and well-worn clothes. On the wall hung a traveler's cloak. Next to it leaned a staff with two snakes entwined about it.

Something clicked in Hermione's mind; a lesson on mythology in her younger days at a Muggle school.

"Mercury…"

The man smiled wide. He bowed from his chair and studied Hermione. Aware of his scrutiny, she began to study him even more.

He had crinkles at the edges of his eyes, which suggested he smiled quite often. He had a trickster's air about him that felt similar to standing next to the Twins.

"Well," Mercury said suddenly, "It would be nice to have time to sit here all day and stare at each other, but I feel there are a few matters that need to be discussed."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, still studying him.

"Your part in the war of course," Mercury said, "And your new coming powers."

"New powers?" Hermione snapped to attention.

"Of course. You aren't my heir just for bragging rights you know…"

"Me? Your heir?" Hermione was stunned. She believed it was some sort of joke that this old trickster was pulling on her.

"Why not?" Mercury said, "You grab at success with both hands, but you do not let your quest for success get in the way of what you truly find important. You make a suitable heir."

"I don't think you want me…" Hermione said.

"Why not?" Mercury said, "Everything in your life had led up to this point. Think about it!"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but then began thinking about the major decisions she made in her life. As Mercury stated, it seemed as though she was being led to this very moment.

"See?" Mercury smiled. He patted Hermione's shoulder and said, "So what do you think?"

**p/p**

"Geez she runs fast," Usagi shook her head. It didn't help that two staircases moved on her and she had to double-back once as she took a wrong corridor.

Usagi saw Professor Snape just in time to skid to a halt before him. She nearly fell, but managed to somehow keep her balance.

"Just what are you doing out this late?" Snape sneered.

"I was helping Professor Meioh and it ran late," Usagi lied easily.

"I find that extremely hard to believe," Snape droned.

"I have a note," Usagi dug for the note and held it out triumphantly.

"Everything seems to be in order," Snape didn't look too happy saying that, but he had no choice but to let her go, "Ten points for running in the halls."

"Sorry sir," Usagi said, "Won't happen again sir."

Snape gave one last sneer and strode away, his cloak billowing behind him. Usagi giggled as she thought of Haruka spelling his cloak to wrap around his legs. She would have loved to see that.

**p/p**

Hermione was silent for a long time. Mercury was content to sipping whatever he had served himself.

"Why are you looking for an heir?" Hermione asked.

"You're full of questions this evening," Mercury sighed teasingly.

"If you knew me at all," Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm, "You'd know I'm always full of questions."

"You wound me," Mercury said holding his hand over his heart.

"Oh please," Hermione said.

"You do!" Mercury insisted.

"You're straying from the point at hand," Hermione said. She sipped the cup that Mercury had placed in front of her. It was a tea she had never tasted before. She was about to ask, but figured it wasn't worth her while.

"What was the question again?" Mercury said taking a deliberately slow sip of tea. Hermione ground her teeth in frustration. Mercury slowly placed the cup back in the saucer he held in his other hand. "Oh yes! Why do I require an heir…? You see my dear, times are changing. Drastically changing. There is a war going on and everyone magical, Muggle, young and old, everyone is involved. We are among those who would stop your friend…"

"I could hardly call that monster a friend," Hermione snapped, "He's killed handfuls of people. He's insane!"

"No," Mercury said, "He is quite sane. And that is what makes him dangerous. He knows that those who have problems have a need to blame it on someone other than themselves. A man can't find a job. He blames it on the other people from other countries, claiming they are stealing the good jobs. Riddle is aware of this and he is exploiting it."

"You think I don't know that," Hermione muttered.

"On the contrary dear. I know just how bright you are. You are Mercurial after all… I watch over all my own."

"You knew from the beginning what I was?" Hermione said, "Why didn't you approach me earlier?"

"I didn't expect to need you," Mercury shrugged, "I thought those who died in the Silver Millennium deserved a chance at a normal life, just like the other Guardians. And if I had told you, would you have believed me?"

Hermione felt a smile quirk at her lips. She could imagine what she would have done if someone told her everything she knew now.

"Point taken," Hermione admitted.

"So the question is, what will you do now?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

Mercury looked at her seriously, "We always have choice. What you must decide is what to do with that choice." He set an azure velvet box in the coffee table in front of Hermione.

"This is your choice…"

Hermione looked at the box intently, it seemed to be an ordinary jewelry box. She had a feeling that within the jewelry box was something that would change her life as she knew it.

**p/p**

Usagi tucked both of the younger girls into bed and sat in front of the fire. In a dark corner, almost completely obscured by shadow, were two shapes. Usagi squinted to see them in the flickering firelight.

Ginny and Hermione were in deep meditation, holding onto each other's hands. Usagi waved a hand in front of Hermione's face. They were like Rei was when she was reading her fires. Sighing, Usagi draped blankets over both girls, and then lay on the couch, watching over them till she fell asleep.

**p/p**

"Serenity," a familiar voice said, "Serenity."

Usagi's eyes fluttered open. Selene was standing in front of her, bathed in a mysterious light.

"What time is it?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Time does not matter here," Selene smiled, "I'm in your dream."

"But you woke me up…" Usagi said confused, "I was fast asleep when…" Usagi saw her own body and felt a shiver run up her spine. "Very creepy."

"It was the only way I could do this," Selene explained, "If you had decided to meditate like your friends…"

Usagi looked over at Hermione and Ginny. There was a colored thread of energy leading from each girl off to some unknown destination.

"They're talking to…"

"The others?" Selene interrupted, "Yes. They are being warned of what is to come, and they are being prepared."

"It seems a bit unfair to interrupt their lives like this," Usagi muttered.

"What else could you do?" Selene said gently, "They are given the choice to aid you or not. They will make the decision they think is right because it is who they are."

"I wish there were more of us," Usagi sighed.

"You can only work with what destiny has given you," Selene shook her head, "If you try to change what is, you become like Tom Riddle."

"That name," Usagi said, "It sounds familiar."

"It should. He also goes by the name of Voldemort."

"So he is trying to change what is supposed to be?" Usagi asked.

Selene nodded, "When we told you that Chaos wasn't back, we were much mistaken."

"I think I've realized that," Usagi said suddenly feeling sarcastic.

"I am sorry you had to endure everything thus far. However, there is more to come and I would not have you unprepared."

Selene handed her a set of daggers. Each had a moonstone on the hilt and crescent moons engraved down the blade.

"What are these for?" Usagi asked examining them.

"They are for you to use," Selene replied, "You and I are going to stay here until you can hit a target five times in a row." Selene waved her hand and a target with a tiny bulls-eye appeared halfway across the room.

"And I can keep you here as long as I like to because this is just a dream," Selene smiled.

**p/p**

Hermione stretched and tried to stand. Her legs, getting too much blood at once, began to tingle furiously. When Hermione put her weight on it, she gasped in pain. She sat down and began rubbing he legs to get feeling back into them. She looked over at Ginny. She was still in meditation, but she looked comfortable.

A light snore could be heard from the nearest sofa. Hermione looked over and almost laughed out loud. Usagi was fast asleep, her mouth wide open. Her eyes moved behind their lids, so Hermione knew that Usagi was dreaming about something. She tested her legs once again and picked up the blanket that had fallen off her shoulders, most likely Usagi's doing.

Her legs still a bit sore, she walked around a bit to loosen her stiff muscles. She glanced at the watch she wore; it read a quarter to midnight. She sighed and with an unsure look at the others, she went up to her bed. She was s tired that when her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

The one last tired thought she had as she drifted off was, 'Did I make the right choice?'

**p/p**

Early in the morning, Ginny crawled into her bed, throwing one last glance over her shoulder at Usagi. She had tried to wake the girl, but she mumbled and slept on. There was a lump under her mattress and when she reached down to feel what was bothering her so, she found Mars' belt with the sword and dagger. In the morning she would wonder how it came to be under her mattress, but sleepy as she was, she smiled. Somehow knowing he could do that little thing showed he was there to help her if the need arose.

**p/p**

Seiya awoke and stared up at the canopy over his bed. For some reason, he felt restless. He knew dawn wasn't far off, an hour at the most. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

Nothing worked; he counted to a hundred twice. He even tried to meditate as Kakyuu had tried to teach him. He sighed in frustration and began to attempt the homework he had to make up after his absence. He ended up doodling on a piece of paper, ignoring his potions homework.

Looking at what he was drawing, Seiya blinked. While he thought he was making mindless doodles, his hand was sketching something. He set the pen down quickly and stared. It was the beginnings of a portrait, a woman's portrait. Seiya crumpled the paper and left it alone. He felt as though someone was controlling him and he didn't like it at all.

**p/p**

"Good," Selene nodded, "Very good."

Usagi threw the knife then glared at Selene, "I could learn to hate you."

Selene laughed and said, "If that's what it takes…"

**p/p**

Usagi woke with the feeling someone was watching her. She slowly opened her eyes to see who it was.

Her heart began beating faster. It felt as though it was going to explode, "Seiya!" She launched herself off the couch and tackled him.

"Easy Odango," Seiya laughed, "I just got back. There's no reason to strangle me."

"I thought you wouldn't be back before Christmas," Usagi said.

"Odango," Seiya smiled, "I can't hear you when you are mumbling into my chest."

"I said," Usagi looked up at Seiya, "I didn't think you'd make it back before Christmas."

"I still have awhile," Seiya smiled, "What would you like me to get you?"

"I want Orion to disappear," Usagi said, her face becoming stubborn, "I don't see why you don't just be Seiya all the time now."

"Not yet," Seiya brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes, "Not yet."

**p/p**

"I don't know what's wrong with you. You're missing school, you dropped out of cram school, and your grades have dropped dramatically."

"I'm sorry Mother," Ami looked at her mother with innocent eyes, "Everything is just so crazy right now and I can hardly keep up with everything I want to do."

"I wish you could speak with your father, he was much better at things like this," Ami's mother sighed.

"He is off on his adventures Mom," Ami sighed, "We won't hear from him until my birthday card comes late… again."

Ms. Mizuno shook her head at her daughter. She was pleased the young girl made friends, but the way she behaved indicated that she was right all along; her daughter's new friends were a bad influence.

As Ami left to meet her friends, her mother said quietly, "What happened to my little girl?"

**p/p**

"You neglect your temple duties, harass the customers and your friends are no better," Rei's grandfather scowled at his raven-haired granddaughter. His face was etched with anger at the girl's last stunt.

"You used to have such promise. I never had any problems from you, you were polite to the customers and you did your job. What happened?"

"Usagi," Rei whispered.

**p/p**

"Usagi!!" Chibi-Usa's voice rang out in the breakfast hall. People around the young girl grimaced and covered their ears.

"Usagi! You have to hear this!" Usagi found herself forcibly dragged across the dining hall to the Gryffindor tables.

"Go on," Hermione said.

"Well I've been having these strange dreams lately, like this castle and a fight and stuff."

Usagi felt her breath catch.

"Then last night was the weirdest dream of all, it was like…" Ron trailed off as the post came in. A group of owls came in at the same time, each tied with a black ribbon.

The noise of the Great Hall suddenly died. They began to land and students let out a wail of despair. Everyone at the Gryffindor table held their breath as two owls circled above. No one said a word but everyone's eyes were pleading.

An owl landed in front of Ron, and one in front of Ginny.

**p/p**


	3. The funeral

A

A.N: Hey guys. I know what you're probably thinking. "OMG! An update… and we didn't have to wait months and months and months and…" Ahem I think you get the idea. Anyway I know it's short but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

And as usual nothing belongs to me… blah blah blah… flames will be used to make s'mores blah blah blah… Let's get on with it already!!

**Teaniaea: Thanks. I hope it's worth the wait.**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: The inners will be showing their faces soon. The box that Mercury gave Hermione is something like what Mars gave to Ginny. It's a surprise though…**

**idfcv: Thanks… Keep going on like that and I might get a big head though. I intend to give Snape all the grief I can… and a certain other someone later on. Haruka is one of my favorite characters to write because she's so brash. As for the whole Chibi-Usa thing… I might explore it later… maybe after Christmas. I'm not that good at drawing, so I won't be able to draw the boys in fukus. I wish I could!**

**SailorVengance19: The pairings are fixed but I'd still like to hear what you'd vote for. Thanks for reading. **

Chapter 3

With a shaking hand, Ron picked up both envelopes. Ginny remained completely stone and stared straight ahead. The lack of color in her face was the only indication of her state of mind. Harry winced as Ron opened the letter.

"Who is it?" Ginny's voice was small and Usagi had a hard time hearing her, "Dad? Mum? Percy? Bill? Charlie? The Twins?"

With each name, her face became more crazed. Her voice rose until she was shouting, "WHO IS IT?"

Ron swallowed and took a deep breath, "Great-Aunt Muriel."

Ginny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked at Ron for a little bit then turned on her heel and ran. Harry got up to go after her, but Usagi shook her head. She nodded in Ron's direction and took off after the young Weasley.

Usagi followed her to the Room of Requirement. She waited a bit, trying to figure out what to say. Desperately, she called to Michiru, asking her advice.

'Listen,' was her advice, 'Right now what she needs is a sympathetic ear.'

Usagi sighed and opened the door. She ducked a flying figurine and had to think quickly to avoid being hit by a glass goblet. Ginny was in the middle of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She reached down and grabbed a teacup and flung it against the opposite wall. She reached down again and a plate appeared in her hands. She wildly threw that against the floor and reached for something else.

A crystal orb was in her hand and she was about to throw it when she saw Usagi. She looked around at the destruction she caused and fell to her knees.

Usagi rushed to her side and let her cry on her shoulder.

After her sobbing stopped, she looked up at Usagi with puffy eyes.

"When I saw the letter, I couldn't help but see everyone dead. I was praying, hoping. Saying, 'Please. No. Don't let this be true.' I was hoping it was someone else's. I was praying that someone else's family had died! I felt horrible but it was all I could think about. Then when Ron said Auntie Muriel…"

"It's ok," Usagi soothed.

"No it's not!" Ginny cried, "I was glad it was Auntie Muriel! I was glad because it wasn't Mum or Dad or Bill or Charlie or Percy or The Twins. I was glad Auntie Muriel died because that meant that I hadn't lost anyone else yet."

"I don't blame you," Usagi said, "I would have done the same thing in your shoes."

"I'm horrible," Ginny said, "I was happy that someone died!"

"To tell you the truth," Ron said from the doorway, "I kind of felt the same way."

Ginny looked up and then hid her face in Usagi's robes. Ron looked about the room and a sad smile crept across his face. He shook his head and sighed.

"Mum will be coming to pick us up for the funeral in three days. They are going to read the will then."

"I don't want to go alone," Ginny whispered.

Usagi felt her heart go out to Ginny. At that point, she was so small and vulnerable. Using the connection they shared as Senshi, she reassured her that everything was going to be all right and that if Ginny wanted, she would attend the funeral with her.

Ginny nodded and laid her head on Usagi's lap. Her hand still clutched the crystal orb and soon she was fast asleep.

**p/p**

"We are gathered here to mourn the loss of…" the eulogy was barely heard as the wind blew the speaker's words away. Leaves swirled in a strange dance then settled.

Mrs. Weasley dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. Mr. Weasley patted her arm and handed her his as well.

"She wasn't the warmest of people," Ginny murmured, "But we all loved her. She was always there whenever Mum needed her."

"Sometimes that's the best thing you can do for a person," Harry put a hand on Ginny's. Usagi held her other hand and was rubbing it gently.

It wasn't overcast or truly sunny. There was no snow on the ground, which was unusual for December. The funeral dragged on and by the time it was over, everyone was ready to leave. Those related would not get any relief; they still had to sit through the reading of the will.

Usagi, Harry, and Hermione all waited in the den of Great-Aunt Muriel's old home while the Weasleys attended the reading of the will in the study.

"Looks like it's going to start snowing soon," Hermione remarked looking out the window.

"Hopefully not before we get back to Hogwarts," Usagi shivered, "Can't wait to be back in my warm bed."

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione shot him a worried look.

"Huh?" Harry looked up suddenly, "Oh yeah just tired."

"Is it dreams about…?" Hermione trailed off uneasily.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I'm just having weird dreams lately. Ron warned me to be careful about eating devilled eggs before bedtime…"

"You had a strange dream before," Usagi felt her suspicions rise.

"Yeah. The first on was really strange. This old guy forced me into a monkey costume and made me dance while I held a cup and collected coins."

"Wow Harry. That's… Wow," Usagi shook her head trying not to giggle.

'For a second,' Usagi sighed inwardly, 'I thought he was dreaming of the Silver Millennium.'

**p/p**

Ginny fell asleep on the way back to the castle and Ron looked like he could use a nap himself. He stayed awake, but hardly participated in the conversation. He looked like he was in deep thought about something and towards the end of their journey he nodded to himself as though coming to a decision.

After Ginny was put into her bed, the others sat in the common room. They stared at the fire until they all began to feel drowsy. Harry, the one who had been having trouble sleeping excused himself first.

Ron watched him go up the staircase with a sleepy eye. He heard the door close softly and suddenly he looked wide-awake. He looked at the two girls and said, "I know you guys are keeping something from Harry and me."

Hermione shot a nervous glance at Usagi and sat up a bit straighter. Usagi too felt like she had just been doused with cold water.

At their looks of disbelief, Ron sighed, "C'mon you guys I'm an underachiever… I'm not daft. Harry hasn't noticed anything but he's so worried about everything right now he wouldn't notice a secret if it dropped on his head."

"Look Ron I…" Hermione began.

Ron shook his head to indicate he wasn't finished.

"You've been talking to Dumbledore? Haven't you?" Hermione accused.

"I have," Ron nodded, "But only because I've been having these weird dreams. And I think they have something to do with you Usagi."

**p/p**

"You've had a rather trying day today my dear," Mars patted Ginny's shoulder.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, "What led up to the events that destroyed the Silver Millennium?"

"It's a rather long story," Mars stroked his chin, "I guess the main thing would be the arrival of Chaos eons ago. Then came the people of the Silver Millennium. But it wasn't called that then. The people of the Silver Millennium were savages at first tearing each other apart until they came under the alliance of the queen of the Moon."

"So the legend is accurate?" Ginny asked, "About how the Silver Millennium came about?"

Mars nodded, "To an extent. There have been some embellishments along the way. Oral tradition is often distorted. While some people believed that the Queen of the Moon never aged, the truth was that as soon as she took the throne, she assumed the title Queen Serenity. It was a way for them to remember what they stood for and what they must accomplish."

"What about the first Queen of the Moon?" Ginny asked.

"Selene?" Mars smiled, "She was the one who began your friend's dynasty. Each daughter after her had a daughter who in turn had a daughter."

"So what happens if there is another or if the queen were to have a boy?"

"It hasn't happened," Mars said, "Not yet anyway."

**p/p**

"So what do you think?" Ron asked after having explained himself to the girls.

"Maybe if he were to do what you and I did…" Hermione suggested.

"I suppose that could work…" Usagi said slowly.

"What do I have to do?" Ron asked.

"Close your eyes and breathe… kinda meditate…" Hermione began.

Ron did as he was told and Usagi closed her eyes. She scrunched her face up in confusion and opened her eyes once more. "I couldn't do it," she said.

"Looks like Ron could," Hermione pointed to Ron. He was sweating and his eyes were moving back and forth beneath his eyelids rapidly.

"Ron…" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "Ron wake up."

**p/p**

"Your sword fighting is getting better," a sweaty youth remarked tossing a towel at his opponent.

"I'd hope so. I was terrible when I first started," his opponent caught the towel and wiped at his sweaty face.

"Yeah you were terrible."

"Hey," the second boy interjected, "I wasn't as bad as you were with archery. Remember? You almost strangled yourself trying to string the bow."

"Haha. Very funny."

"Are you boys using this courtyard?" two of the Senshi stood there looking at the boys expectantly.

"Not at all my ladies," the second boy bowed dramatically.

Sailor Neptune curtsied, smiling and said, "Thank you my lords."

"No lords are we my lady. I am but your humble servant Kayson. And my fellow Torin."

"Well met Kayson and Torin."

"The pleasure is all ours my lady," Kayson did another deep bow. Both Sailor Uranus and Torin rolled their eyes. They both knew that Kayson was a bit of a goof. He was always like this, clowning around.

"Pardon me for interrupting," Torin interjected knowing full well that Kayson could keep this up for a very long time, "But we have business to attend to."

"Please don't let us keep you from your business," Neptune smiled.

"Until we meet again my lady," Kayson made one more deep bow before Torin shoved him out of the practice yard.

"That was rude," Kayson teased.

"This was your idea in the first place," Torin sighed, "So quit complaining." He drew a dagger out of his pocket and carefully cut his palm. He handed the dagger to Kayson and allowed him to do the same thing.

They clasped their left hands together in a handshake and pressed the wounds on their palms together. They both felt a tingle run up their arms.

"This exchange of blood is a symbol of our brotherhood. By joining hands we agree to remain loyal to each other," Torin said looking into Kayson's eyes.

Kayson looked back and said, "Eternally will our lives be bound to each other, giving all that we can for each other, as brothers."

"As brothers," Torin repeated. They slowly let go of each other's hand and inspected their palms. There was a faint scar, as though from an old wound, no pain, no blood.

"Think it worked?" Kayson asked.

"If it healed…" Torin shrugged, "I suppose so."

"So what now brother?"

**p/p**

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief as Ron opened his eyes. Her relief was short-lived though as a look of panic crossed Ron's face.

"Where am I?" he asked fearfully moving away from the girls, "Where am I?"

"Ron relax," Hermione put out a hand to calm him down, "We're in Gryffindor Tower.

Ron dodged away and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. And my name isn't Ron. It's Kayson."

**p/p**

"This… is… unexpected…"

"You think?!"

"There must be something we can do…"

"I'll try."

"Try hard cousin."

**p/p**

Luna shot upright in her bed. Sweat covered her face and she was breathing heavily. She stepped out of bed onto the cold stone floor. She went down to the Ravenclaw common room and sat in one of the chairs.

It was no use; the room was too stuffy. She opened one of the windows and gulped the cool night air. She felt goose bumps rise on her arms, so she put on a heavy coat. She sat in the window seat, and began to sketch a beautiful castle next to a lake, looking down onto Earth.

**p/p**


	4. Homecoming and New Allies

A.N: WAAAAY too long since I have updated I know… Any of my friends who were my proofreaders know I tend to procrastinate… If anyone wants to volunteer to keep me on track… let me know.

And as usual nothing belongs to me… blah blah blah… flames will be used to make s'mores blah blah blah… Let's get on with it already! We've waited long enough!!!!

**Comet Moon: Yeah…. Sorry. I've very erratic when it comes to my writing. Hopefully I'm really back this time.**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: Hopefully this was as god as the last one and worth the wait.**

**idfcv: It does get a bit confusing… I'm not sure what to do about it… And there is something for Harry in the future.**

**Silver Moonlight-81 :Sorry it took so long to update… again.**

**Taeniaea: Thanks. Hope you enjoy.**

**Serenity Moon2 : Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Megan Concoer: Here's the chapter you requested. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Hermione looked like she was going to faint. "K-Kayson?"

"Yes," Ron's face was scrunched up in annoyance, "I believe that's what I said."

"This is kinda bad," Usagi bit her lip.

"Is this some sort of backfired magic?" Kayson asked. He tapped one of Ron's fingers against his chin.

"I- I'm not sure what happened," Hermione said flustered, "We weren't trying to bring you here… Oh boy. I think I need to sit." Hermione threw herself into one of the chairs by the fireplace and rubbed her temples.

Kayson looked at Hermione as though inspecting her.

"Candra?" he said suddenly, "Is that you? I can kind of see you but there's some sort of… It's like your body is inside the body of that girl."

"How can he see you?" Usagi asked.

Kayson turned to Usagi and immediately dropped down to his knees.

"Your Highness," he said lowering his head.

"Not in this life I'm not," Usagi shook her head.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean…" Kayson looked up, confused.

"I am the reincarnation of the Princess," Usagi explained. "My friend here," she indicated towards Hermione, "Is a reincarnation of Candra. We were showing him his past life… your life… and you somehow came here. I mean you were kind of already here since he's you but…"

"Usagi," Hermione said quietly, "You're giving _me_ a headache. Imaging what you're doing to him."

"Sorry," Usagi apologized to the still kneeling Kayson… who was in Ron's body… but was still Kayson and not Ron… Hermione was right; it was one big headache.

"So if you're here… Does that mean Ron is where you were?" Usagi was speaking to herself more than anything, "If not where's Ron? I mean Ron Ron not Ron Kayson…"

"Usagi…" Hermione said, "You're rambling."

"Sorry," Usagi apologized again. She looked at Ron… Kayson… whoever he was and said, "You don't have to kneel to me. In this life, I'm only a student. Normal… Not that any of this is normal…"

"What if by trying to get him to subconsciously relive his life as Kayson, Ron himself was repressed and Kayson took his place," Hermione played with her hair as she spoke, "So Ron is in there somewhere, we just need to bring him out and put Kayson back."

"But what if instead of being repressed," Usagi chewed on her lip, "Ron and Kayson exchanged bodies. Then Ron would be in the Silver Millennium and that means we have more problems than we imagined were possible. Because we know what happens… Except for you Kayson, but I don't think you want to know… Unless you think you want to know…"

"Rambling," Hermione said placing a hand over Usagi's mouth. When the girl stopped talking, she removed her hand and smiled, "Kayson. What's the last thing you remember?"

Kayson sat on the floor. Usagi giggled at Ron's face looking so thoughtful. Usagi smiled thinking this was a rare opportunity. Ron's brain working hard at something besides pranks and chess… She was tempted to say a spell to make smoke pour out his ears, but she figured Hermione might get mad at her for that. She decided to sit on her hands while Kayson thought.

"I was stationed at the wall," Kayson said slowly, "We had only just gotten the report that Gaia was becoming hostile, so we upped the guard. I remember because it was the first guard duty Torin and I had together since we did the blood oath."

"Blood oath?" Usagi asked, "You mean you guys made yourselves blood brothers."

Kayson nodded, "We watched each other's backs since we began training as guards. We both figured we'd become brothers since we were enough like them already."

"So that's the last thing you remember?" Hermione said still playing with her hair. Ron's face broke into a big grin. Hermione stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"Candra does that sometimes," he blushed. He seemed to debate with himself. "Did you… well Candra and I ever…"

Hermione shook her head, "We never ended up together."

Disappointment crossed Ron's face, "Oh. Ok." He was silent for a while before asking, "Why?"

Hermione looked at Usagi uncertainly. She wondered if she should tell Kayson what happened.

**p*********/p**

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked after a short period of silence.

"By this do you mean drinking with you?" Mars asked smilingly, "Or do you mean helping Selene and her descendent? Or do you mean…"

"I know why you're sitting here drinking with me. Though I have no idea what we're drinking… But that's not my question right now. Why are you fighting with Selene? Is Chaos a threat to you?"

"To me?" Mars laughed, "Nothing would be a threat to me. I've been dead for quite a long time."

"But I thought you were…"

"Immortal? A god?" Mars laughed, "not even close."

"But-…"

"I was nothing near immortal. The only reason I'm still alive is because my planet and my descendant are still alive."

"What about-…"

"Gaia?"

"That can get annoying ya know," Ginny said feeling slightly irritated, "Just because you know what I'm going to say doesn't mean you need to finish what I'm saying. I would like to voice my thoughts instead of you voicing for me if you don't mind."

"I didn't mean any anything by it my dear," Mars said looking sheepish, "I apologize."

"So what about Gaia? I watched as her heir died. What does that mean?"

Mars brought out a dagger and a whetstone. He began to hone the blade slowly. He didn't speak for a while. When he did, his voice was thoughtful.

"Slowly the world will begin to degenerate. It will be as though the world is sick almost. Without an heir, the planet will not last long."

"So what will happen?"

"The Earth will be ruined. Hardly habitable. That is if Gaia doesn't choose another heir."

"Doesn't it have to be from her bloodline?" Ginny asked.

"Anyone who has spent anytime on Earth has the blood of Gaia flowing in their veins. From the air they breathe and the water they drink, to the food they eat. Everything is Gaia." Mars inspected the newly sharpened blade. He wiped it with a cleaning cloth then put it back in its sheath.

"So does she have anyone in mind?" Ginny asked feeling curious.

"She has made the offer to someone," Mars was being irritatingly evasive.

"And?" Ginny said, feeling like he was toying with her.

"And what?"

Ginny ground her teeth in frustration.

**p*********/p**

"Look! Either we find her or we turn this entire UNIVERSE upside down until we find her!" Ami flipped a table over, knocking the contents to the floor. Rei winced as a vase shattered near her.

"Kino-san?" someone knocked at the door, "It's Motoki. I heard a noise. Is everything okay?"

"Maybe we don't need to find her," Minako said smiling. She got up and walked to the door, adding an extra sway in her step. Right before she opened the door, she unbuttoned the top few buttons on her school blouse and rolled up her skirt a bit.

"Oh hello Motoki-kun," Minako leaned against the doorframe, "Didn't expect you to drop by."

"I have an aunt who lives nearby. I heard a loud noise and I was worried. You seem… different." Minako was annoyed to see that not once did he glance at the exposed skin above her blouse and across her midriff.

"Different? How?" Minako played with a pendant at her neck, hoping to draw his eyes.

"Since Usagi left to study," Motoki said looking into Minako's eyes concerned, "You and the others have been acting strangely. Then Chiba-san left…"

"The thing is Motoki-kun," Minako said looking a bit sad, "We've been looking for Usagi. We think she has been kidnapped and her parents have been tricked. We've been acting the way we have because we miss our friend."

Motoki's eyes softened a little. He chewed on his lip thinking. Minako knew in her gut she had him wrapped around her finger. He had always had a soft spot for Usagi, almost as though she was another little sister.

"Any idea who might have done it?" Motoki said after awhile.

"We think it might have been Tenoh and Meioh and some of their friends who did it," Ami said from her spot on the couch, "She was hanging around them quite a bit before she disappeared and she called her mother from their phone to ask if she could stay with them."

"How do you know?" Motoki asked. Minako led him to a chair in the living room. He sat down and shifted uncomfortably as Minako sat on the arm of the chair.

"Mamoru went to look for her. He didn't say why but he said it was important," Ami said, "After she disappeared, he went looking for him. We haven't heard from him since he said he found her. Only… we don't know where he is."

Motoki sighed, "What can I do to help?"

**p*********/p**

"Kayson," Usagi said, halting the conversation, "We need you to meditate and call Ron back."

"Why?" Kayson asked.

"Because that is his body you are in," Hermione said, "And staying in someone else's body isn't right."

"You're right," Kayson sighed. He closed his eyes and began breathing in rhythm. Soon he was breathing slowly with his body completely relaxed.

"Ron?" Hermione put a gentle hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Hermione?" Ron said trying to stand. He stumbled and fell on top of Hermione. He tried to get off her but Hermione put her arms around his neck.

"'Mione!" Ron said blushing from head to toe, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just so glad you're okay," Hermione said looking up at him fondly.

"Of course I am," Ron untangled himself from her and sat up, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh Ron…"

**p*********/p**

"I can't believe that happened," Ginny shook her head, "And you guys didn't even bother to wake me up?"

"Don't start with that again," Usagi picked at her muffin.

"You know," Ron said talking with his mouth full, "I think Harry might be Torin."

"I was wondering the same thing," Hermione said handing Ron a napkin to wipe the food off his face.

"What gives you that idea?" Usagi asked.

"Well Ron and I were lovers in our past lives and now…" Hermione pointed out.

"Plus Torin and Kayson made a pact to be eternally bound as brothers," Ron said, "I'm not sure about in the Silver Millennium, but here blood magic is always powerful."

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked fiddling with her spoon.

"Do about what?" Harry asked surprising them all.

"Nothing," Hermione said sounding too guilty for her own good.

"We were talking about schoolwork," Ron lied, blushing. Usagi shook her head; she was going to have to teach them to fib better.

"Forget it," Harry growled walking angrily out of the Great Hall.

"I think we should tell him," Usagi shrugged, "It's not like it will hurt anything."

"I think it's the last thing he needs," Hermione said.

"He's not a baby Hermione," Usagi sighed, "And truthfully, treating him like one is just gonna piss him off."

"She's right you know," Luna's airy voice made them all jump.

"Luna how long have you been listening?" Ron asked.

"Long enough to know exactly what happened to you last night and why what happened to me last night happened," Luna said a faint smile on her lips.

"What happened to you last night?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Why do you care Hermione?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow at the Gryffindor, "It's not like you believe anything else I've told you."

"Luna I-…" Hermione began defensively.

Ginny and Luna both began to giggle at the look on Hermione's face. Hermione pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"I believe you Luna," Usagi said, "What happened to you last night?"

"I drew this," Luna produced the drawing she finished in the early hours of the morning.

"This is…" Usagi took the picture with shaky hands.

"That's right," Luna's voice said softly, "Your home… Princess."

**p*********/p**

"My lord," a masked and robed man bowed low, "There is a visitor here to speak with you."

"What do they want?" Voldemort growled.

"I don't know my lord," the man's voice cracked out of fear, "He said he was to speak with you only. He said his message was only for your ears."

"Who is he that he thinks he may call an audience with me any time he pleases?" Voldemort demanded pounding a fist against the armrest of his chair.

The masked man flinched and said, "My lord. He claims to have come from quite far away and claims that he's most certain you will profit from what he has to say."

"I'm feeling generous…" Voldemort hissed, "Show him in."

The man left and came back in with a man wearing a cloak.

"Lord Voldemort," the man said his voice silky, "you will find yourself appreciating the wise decision you just made."

"I am just going to hear you out," Voldemort hissed, "I make no promises."

**p*********/p**

Wormtail slipped out of the room as soon as could, not wanting to disturb his master. The man in the room with his master was frightening. He showed up out of nowhere and demands a presence with the master. When others fought him… Wormtail gulped. It was best to allow the master to deal with him.

The door opened and Wormtail expected for his master to call him in to clean up whatever mess was made. Instead, the man walked out looking proud as could be.

The man smiled, revealing pointy teeth, "My Queen will be most pleased."

**p*********/p**


	5. Holiday traveling and Premonitions

A.N: WAAAAY too long since I have updated I know… Any of my friends who were my proofreaders know I tend to procrastinate… If anyone wants to volunteer to keep me on track… let me know.

And as usual nothing belongs to me… blah blah blah… flames will be used to make s'mores blah blah blah… Let's get on with it already! We've waited long enough!!!!

**Silver Moonlight-81: Next chapter up sooner than I expected.**

**Taeniaea: : ) ) Thanks.**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: Kayson is definitely back in the past where he is supposed to be… As for the rest… you'll have to wait to see.**

**Henio41 : Hopefully I can update more often… Writer's block and all that…**

**Kiana: Glad I have you interested.**

**Surreal SaDiablo: Glad you like it.**

**hanna: Here's more for you to (hopefully) enjoy.**

**Eligoraym: Thanks, hopefully this is just as lovely.**

Chapter 5

"Luna," Usagi said her hands shaking, "How do you know about this?"

"I belonged to the Silver Millennium just like the rest of you," Luna said looking serious, "Just like the rest of you. And the others who came with you."

"How do you know who they are?" Hermione said looking flustered.

"It was obvious," Luna said, "After whatever obscurity enchantment that was used was lifted at least."

"What do you mean obscurity enchantment?" Ron asked taking a bite of toast.

"Whenever someone thinks about a connection between them and the Sailor Senshi, a doubt would could their mind, making it rather difficult to correctly identify them," Luna said polishing an apple on her robe.

"Is it just me or does Luna seem different?" Ron whispered after Luna left tossing the apple into the air.

"Myrtle too," Hermione reminded them.

"Wonder what's got everyone acting strange," Ginny said.

"Don't you mean normal?" Ron smiled, "Because around here anything that's normal is considered strange."

"You know," Usagi said taking a sip from her glass, "I'm beginning to think he's right."

**p*********/p**

"What's the big deal," Harry grumbled, "Why does everyone keep secrets around here?" One of the windows opened against the wall with a snap. Harry rushed to shut it.

"Harry?" Neville looked up bleary eyed from his bed, "Are you okay?"

"Just perfect," Harry said a bit too rudely. He reined himself in before he could say more. Neville would be leaving for Christmas break soon. Harry knew that he was going to visit his parents in St. Mungo's. Neville was the last person he wanted to lash out at, especially now.

"I heard you say something about secrets," Neville sat up. He had gone through a growth spurt and the chubby, awkward boy he once was, was gone completely.

"It's just the others," Harry shook his head, "They keep acting like there's some big secret and it's driving me insane."

"Maybe they are keeping the secret from you because they know you already have so much on your mind," Neville said running a hand through his hair, "I mean it isn't like you don't keep secrets from them."

"But…" Harry began to protest that his secret wasn't a big thing. Neville was right. Who was he to get angry with them for keeping secrets when he was keeping secrets, even little ones, from them too?

"Thanks Neville," Harry smiled softly.

"Really windy out there huh?" Neville looked out the window.

"It will snow by tomorrow," Harry said rummaging through his trunk just because.

"What makes you say that?" Neville asked.

"It's really cold outside," Harry said, "Plus it's December. It always snows."

**p*********/p**

"It's snowing! It's snowing! It's snowing," Chibi-Usa jumped on Usagi's bed.

"Ugh," Usagi covered her head with her pillow, "Someone PLEASE feed her to the Giant Squid."

Some evil person stole Usagi's covers and threw them to the floor. Then Usagi felt something hit her, which dissolved and made a cold, wet trail down her back.

"What in Selene's name are you doing?" Usagi demanded flying out of bed. Chibi-Usa and Seiya had a snowball each they both threw them then took off at a run down the stairs.

"How did he get up here is a better question," Hermione said sitting up quickly.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked putting her blankets back on the bed.

"The staircase is charmed so that no boys can come up," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well it might have been confused," Usagi said to herself, "Since he was originally a girl."

"Okay, what?" Hermione said feeling lost.

"It's kind of complicated…" Usagi said feeling like she betrayed Seiya a little.

"You know what?" Hermione said throwing her hands up in the air, "I really don't think I want to know."

"Wait," Usagi teased, "The knowledge sponge doesn't want to soak anything else up?"

"I have had way too much of your kind of information. If I have too much more, I might end up like…"

"Luna?" Usagi teased.

The black cat lying at the end of Usagi's bed lifted her head.

"Not you," Usagi smiled.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, "That's not confusing at all."

Usagi nodded. She grabbed a towel and began to wipe away what remained of the snowballs. After that she grabbed her warmest clothes and began to dress.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Going to get my revenge," Usagi said waving her wand, "Wanna come?"

**p*********/p**

"Has our candidate reached a decision yet?" Mars asked sounding more impatient than he intended.

"You have to realize exactly what is going to be forfeit," Gaia said feeling annoyed, "Have you any idea how hard a decision it is?"

"My heir didn't seem to have a problem," Mars bristled.

Gaia stood right in front of Mars. She was very tall and at the moment very imposing. She burned with suppressed annoyance, "Your heir does not face the same decisions as mine. Until you understand, it would be best if you didn't speak at all!"

Mars sputtered. Whether it was an apology or a rebuttal, even he wasn't sure.

Selene put a hand on each of their shoulders, "This is much to important for quarrels. Let's just all adjourn until there is not so much fight left in us."

"You're right," Mars sighed, "As usual. I hope you all con forgive me for my hot headedness."

"I too am sorry," Gaia inclined her head, "If we need we can continue this meeting now."

**p*********/p**

"So are all of you staying behind for Christmas?" Usagi asked, her breath coming out in pants.

"Yeah," Ginny said gasping, "Mum and Dad and everyone are coming here this year. Dumbledore said since there weren't very many people staying…"

"People want to be close to their families during the holidays," Ron shrugged.

"'Specially since the war has started," Harry shook his head.

They were all lying in the snow, catching their breath after a large snow-fight. Seiya had made an excuse and left shortly after everyone gave in.

"So Harry," Hermione said tentatively, "No more dreams about the old man and the monkey costume?"

Everyone snickered about Harry's dream but they were secretly hoping… for what they weren't sure.

"No actually I've been having weirder dreams. A castle, a battle, a princess, talking cats… I feel like I'm going insane"

"I knew it!" Ginny sat up smiling brightly at Harry.

"Look I'm aware you all think I'm going insane but it's nothing to be so happy about."

Ron snorted, "Not what she was talking about mate. But we all agree that you are going crazy."

"Not funny Ron," Hermione said trying not to smile.

"Would you like me to explain?" Usagi asked staring up at the cloudy sky.

"I think it would be less confusing from you," Ginny said, "Despite what a dreadful attempt you made with me."

Usagi threw a handful of snow at Ginny half-heartedly. "I've gotten more practice since I told you."

"Wait," Harry said, "All of you know except me?" He felt his anger well up.

"Its not because we don't trust you or any of that mate," Ron said putting his arm around Harry.

"If you come inside I can tell you over some hot cider," Usagi sighed.

Everyone shivered and agreed. The wind had picked up and it was getting colder.

**p*********/p**

"Are you all ready?"

"I'm not."

"You never are."

Smack.

Smack.

Smack. Smack

Smack. Smack. Smack.

Smacksmacksmacksmack.

"Stop it both of you."

Poke.

Poke.

Sigh. "This is going to be the longest trip of my life."

Smile, "Are we there yet?"

"Don't. Start."

"But why not?"

"We have to have SOMETHING to do."

"Leave her alone you two."

"Finally some peace!"

Muttering, "Don't count on it."

**p*********/p**

"So Harry," Ginny said after letting him process the information for a little, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Makes sense…"

"I know you don't really believe it now…" Hermione began. When she heard what Harry said she stopped, "Wait what?"

"I mean considering what's happened to me the past few years, who's to say I'm not a reincarnated warrior from the Silver Millennium, a place I didn't know existed up till this year, and that we are all being awoken because the princess, Usagi, is near us and that she was attacked by the people sworn to defend her so her friends brought her here to protect her and it didn't work out as well as they had hoped since her ex-fiancée and former lover found her and tried to kill her when another friend rescued her and then her daughter visits from the future when she gets attacked… Did I leave anything out?"

"Well Harry," Usagi said munching on a scone "You left out the part about having to relive the destruction of the Silver Millennium and the part about me killing my former lover by taking away the Chaos that had rooted in his heart but beyond that, yeah you pretty much covered it."

"You're taking this pretty well Harry," Ron commented, "I thought for sure you'd think we were off our rockers."

"Oh you are," Harry said, "But that's not the point we're discussing here now is it?"

**p*********/p**

"Bye Neville!" Chibi-Usa bounced up to Neville and gave him a hug, "And thanks for the help on the Herbology homework. Bye Luna," Chibi-Usa hugged the girl and handed each of them a package. She looked at the completely still and serious, "You guys HAVE to wait until Christmas to open these. Or else…"

"Or else what," Neville asked feeling a bit nervous.

"There's just the nastiest little jinx that wears off midnight of Christmas Eve," she said it with such cheer in her voice everyone around her wondered if she were joking.

"Your daughter scares me," Ron whispered to Usagi.

"Me too," Usagi whispered back.

**p*********/p**

"It feels so good not to have to worry about all those little monsters anymore!" Haruka stretched and smiled.

Michiru poked her in the ribs. "There are still a few around," she admonished, "Don't be calling them monsters so loud."

"I'm bored," Haruka sighed, "I haven't done anything remotely interesting since we started teaching."

"Oh go fly a broomstick," Michiru said trying to concentrate on her book.

"Someone sure is a grouch," the blonde muttered.

WHACK! A pillow hit the back of her head as she was leaving through the portrait.

**p*********/p**

"Sorry Professor," a first year squeaked after running into the tall, green-haired woman.

"It's ok," Setsuna smiled softly, "Hurry up and get on the train before all the good compartments are taken."

"Yes Ma'am," the first year scurried off to join her friends.

"See you after the holidays Professor," Neville smiled shyly.

"Good-bye Neville. Good-bye Luna," Setsuna waved. She turned to help a third year student when a cry of alarm made her turn. Neville was holding Luna and keeping her from falling onto her back.

**p*********/p**

"So there might be others of us out there?" Harry asked. He kept his voice low in case Madam Pince was patrolling the library.

Usagi after already having this conversation before only nodded.

"Who do you think they could be?"

"I have been doing some thinking…" Hermione started and waited. It was silent as she blinked once… twice… "What no sarcastic remarks? No 'big surprise there'?"

"No," Ginny smiled, "We are in the library."

"So?"

"So that means the smartest rules," Usagi explained.

"So where do I rule?" Ron pouted jokingly.

"The chess tables," Harry put in.

"The kitchen," the three girls said together.

"Ok," Usagi shook her head, "Even though we have this whole mind thing mostly figured out… It still gets a little creepy."

"Back to the point," Hermione said bringing everyone back to the main topic. "I think Dumbledore was once a part of…" Hermione searched for a way to complete her thoughts, "all this…"

"Makes sense," Usagi nodded, "He does seem to know a lot."

"Okay so who else?" Ron prompted.

"Professor Lupin," Usagi said before Hermione had a chance to speak, "He's moon-touched."

"Is she talking about Moony's monthly problem?" Ron whispered.

Ginny gave a little groan and banged her head lightly on the table a few times.

"Its not just that," Usagi waved her hand, ignoring Ginny's reaction to Ron's comment, "I feel a connection with people I've 'met' before. Like with you guys…"

**p*********/p**

"I dunno what happened," Neville said panicking as Setsuna took Luna from his arms. She was as rigid as a board and her eyes had a milky-white film over them.

Setsuna shook the girl softly and called her name. Suddenly Luna looked directly into Setsuna's eyes with her white ones. Then she grabbed the front of Setsuna's robes with both her hands. She held on with a rocky-strong grip, which was more powerful than Setsuna would have given the young girl credit for.

"They're coming! They come with one not their own. Before the death of the year They come."

As whatever possessed her left, Luna became suddenly limp in Setsuna's arms.

"Wait," Setsuna said, knowing it was useless to say anything, "Who comes?"

**p*********/p**


	6. Call Me Chapter 6

A.N: Well here we are. I have been writing this thing for over a year now… I never hold on to things this long… Hope this is a beginning of a trend. Might be awhile till I update again, hopefully not too long. My muse has dropped hints of leaving for Hawaii and tells me I'm not welcome so there ya go! I would LOVE to hear any theories you guys might have… who knows you might guess a big plot twist… and I'll have to let you in on the secret before everyone else… Who knows? Oh that's right… ME!!!!!

And as usual nothing belongs to me… blah blah blah… flames will be used to make s'mores blah blah blah… Let's get on with it already! We've waited long enough!!!!

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: Thank you. I intend for all of the Weasleys and Fleur to appear, when the opportunity arises. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Silver Moonlight-81: I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one.**

**Henio41: Thanks for the review. Always good to know I'm doing okay.**

**Taeniaea: Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**harrypotterfreak-othlover: Thanks. Yeah Harry and Ron are aware and others are becoming more aware. As for Venus and Jupiter… I have left some clues… and there will be more clues to come. I'd like to hear your thoughts.**

Chapter 6

"Luna?" Usagi lay on her bed with the cat on her chest, "Why do you think Seiya is staying here?"

"I'm not sure Usagi," Luna shook her head. She began to clean her face and continued, "It is something you'll have to ask him."

"I don't want to bring up why he's staying because I don't want him to think I want him to leave," Usagi said, "And I feel selfish saying that I want him to stay… What about his duty to his princess? And his planet?"

Usagi felt tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away. She felt so empty just thinking about saying good-bye to Seiya again. Without him, she might have fallen apart a long time ago. And without him, she just might fall apart anyway.

"Luna?" Usagi said after a long silence, "How much do you think the future has changed?"

**p*********/p**

Haruka was flying around on her new broom. She had gotten together with a local broom-maker from Hogsmead and paid them to teach her how to make her own.

While it wasn't her Miata, it was fast. And to a certain point, dangerous. She had built the broom for speed and the ability to turn on a dime. Haruka liked the small danger it posed. Needless to say it wasn't a beginner's broom. That was why she invented a safety feature that only allowed her to ride it.

She zipped along on it, riding low over the trees of the Forbidden Forest and skimming her toes in the surface of the lake. She shook her hair and made a mental note to ask Setsuna to cut it.

'Speaking of Setsuna,' Haruka blinked as the green-haired woman waved to her from a distance. Haruka flew in and landed lightly on the grass.

"What's the matter?" Haruka asked, seeing the worried look on Setsuna's face.

"Luna Lovegood," Setsuna said.

"Ravenclaw," Haruka nodded, recognizing the name.

"She went into some sort of trance before boarding the train. It sounded as though she gave a prophecy."

"What did she say?" Haruka asked suddenly becoming alert.

"They're coming," Setsuna recited, "They come with one not their own. Before the death of the year, They come."

"What do you think that means?"

Setsuna shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure…"

**p*********/p**

"Ok so where do we go from here?"

"That way."

"I say that way."

"Please make them shut up already!"

"Enough you three…"

**p*********/p**

"Good Morning Tsukino-San," a young woman bowed, "And forgive my interruption. Is Usagi-Chan in?"

"I'm sorry…" Ikuko said, not recognizing her.

"My apologies," the young woman said, "I am Furuhata Unazuki. Motoki is my brother."

"Of course," Ikuko smiled, "I am sorry but Usagi has been abroad, at school. Can I help you?"

Motoki's sister just bowed again, "Thank you but no. I was only wondering if Usagi-Chan has seen my brother. He has been missing for a few days."

"Are you alright without him," Ikuko said feeling worried, "Usagi's room is available if you need somewhere to stay."

"No thank you. I am working and my brother and I split the household chores before. I think I can manage. Thank you again for your kindness."

**p*********/p**

"So this whole past life regression thing…" Harry said feeling a bit uncertain, "We HAVE to do this?"

Usagi nodded, "If we don't you will continue to dream about the Silver Millennium leading up to its destruction and you will die along with Torin."

"Figures."

"So do you want to do this or what?" Usagi asked. When Harry opened his mouth to speak, Usagi smiled, "Rhetorical question."

"Lets hope that Torin doesn't possess your body like Kayson did to Ron," Usagi said just before putting the finishing touches on the spell.

"WAIT! WHAT?"

**p*********/p**

"Do you think she'll like it?" Torin wiped a speck of dirt off the brooch.

"For the thousandth time… yes!" Kayson laughed.

Torin held it up, allowing it to catch the light from the Earth.

"Halt," Theron said, causing Torin to start. He almost dropped the brooch.

"It's me Theron," Bria's voice carried over to where Torin and Kayson were standing.

"Quick," Kayson whispered, "Put it away."

Bria was approaching too quickly to be clever, so Torin shoved it in his pocket.

"Bria!" Torin's voice sounded to high for his own tastes. He coughed a little to calm himself, "You shouldn't be here."

A brief look of heartache crossed Bria's beautiful face and he immediately regretted saying it the way he did.

As if to hide her sadness she held out a roll. "I'm here on official business. Torin felt his stomach growl.

"It seems your stomach agrees with me," she smiled handing him the roll.

**p*********/p**

"So this trouble with impressing girls extends to your past life…" Usagi murmured.

"He never got the chance to give her that brooch… Did he?" Harry asked, watching the two talk. When Bria left, Harry moved as though to follow her.

"We are here to regain your memories…" Usagi put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "She does what she said she would."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry said.

**p*********/p**

"Its almost time…" Gaia said, "My candidate will have to choose soon."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Jupiter shook his head, "We have come too far, there is so much at risk."

"And you don't think I know that?" Gaia said, her voice powerful even though it was barely above a whisper.

"What he means is that your heir seems rather confused at the moment…" Venus cut in, "We all just hope that the right decision is made before all is beyond repair."

"That's really all we can do…"

**p*********/p**

"You know who Dumbledore reminds me of?" Chibi-Usa sat at the bench, swinging her legs.

"Someone from the Silver Millennium?" Setsuna asked.

"That's not what I was going to say," Chibi-Usa shook her head, her ponytails flying.

"Who then?" Haruka said, taking a swig of coffee.

"That old guy that people talk about… Father Time."

Haruka nearly sprayed her coffee over the table, but instead she began to choke on it.

"There, there Haruka," Michiru patted her back gently, "Cough it all up."

**p*********/p**

"Harry?" Usagi spoke softly now that they were once again in their own bodies, "Are you okay?"

Harry's knuckles were white from gripping the chair so hard. He was leaving claw marks in the armrest.

"She died for me…" Harry said, his voice strained, "I have to protect her from doing it again."

"Harry," Usagi grabbed him by the shoulders, "Listen to me. History is just that, history. If you try to coddle her, you will force her to take bigger risks to prove that she's not a baby."

Harry put his head in his hands, "You're right. But I don't want her in any danger… I don't want any of you in danger."

"There's nothing you can do about that," Usagi said, "I am a virtual magnet for danger, chaos, and destruction."

Harry looked up at her to make sure she was okay. Usagi's face was one of wry amusement.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Harry asked, "My friends might die for me…"

"My friends have died for me," Usagi said, "The only thing you can do is give them everything you can to help them survive."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Harry groaned.

**p*********/p**

"I have a question that has been bothering me for some time," Saturn sighed, "Our heirs were slowly becoming more powerful as they grew older. How will that affect your new heirs?"

"I hadn't thought about that," Venus said. She sat in her chair, playing with metal spheres hovering over her hands. She condensed them into three spheres; silver, gold, and copper. Then she began to juggle them.

"Will you stop that?" Mars rubbed his eyes, "It's making me dizzy."

"Do they have to start all over again?" Uranus asked, ignoring the two.

"We don't have the time," Saturn shook his head.

"They are going to continue where the others left off," Selene said.

"Are you crazy?" Jupiter yelled, "They're going overload with the power! That could kill them!"

Venus stood up quickly, her spheres dropped to the floor with a dull thud.

"They already have an amount of power in their bodies," Selene soothed, "They are open to receive the power we give them."

"How sure of that are you?" Venus looked at Selene with fire in her eyes.

"Sure enough."

"Sure enough to bet their lives?"

**p*********/p**

Luna was dreaming of flying when she felt herself gall into a vision. Blindly, she reached for the tablet and charcoal she always kept by her bed.

She felt her hands fly over the paper as her vision took her along.

Luna shuddered as the vision released her. She stared at the drawing, trying to remember why the scene was familiar.

Sighing heavily, she plopped back down onto her pillow. She peeked an eye at the clock hanging on her wall. She groaned. She closed her eyes. In a few hours she would get up again and send the drawing to Hogwarts.

Hopefully Usagi would be able to decode the latest vision.

**p*********/p**

"Do you know what shelf the book is on?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione shook her head. Her sleeve brushed against a dusty tome and Hermione fought the urge to sneeze.

'I think we're being followed,' Ginny told Hermione silently. Hermione was about to answer out loud. They both had avoided using the connection, unsure of what it was capable of.

'Who?' Hermione fought the urge to look around.

'Short girl. First or second year at the most. Unusually bright blonde hair…'

Hermione stopped and inspected an ancient tome on the bookshelf. Out of the corner of her eye, she peeked back to see who was following them.

'Definitely a first year,' Hermione said, 'Not a Gryffindor…'

'I think we should split up,' Ginny speculated.

'I dunno…' Hermione waffled, 'How sure are we that she is following us?'

'She's been behind us since we came in here.'

'Wait!' Hermione said, a smile creeping across her face, 'There was something I wanted to try…'

'What are you talking about?' Ginny asked puzzled.

'I told you about that one guy, Mercury?' Hermione giving her a quick rundown, 'He taught me a few things.'

Hermione pretended to look closely at the book to hide the fact she closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating deeply.

'What are you doing?' Ginny said laying a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'Hush…' Hermione told her, 'I need to concentrate.'

Ginny watched as they began to glow subtly. She pretended to scan the bookshelf to see if the younger girl noticed the glowing. She didn't seem to, so Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione.

"I think what we need is that way," Hermione said out loud. She pulled on Ginny's arm and led her to the left. Ginny watched as an exact copy of her and Hermione split off and went to the right.

"Wh-," Ginny started confused.

Hermione put her hand over Ginny's mouth. 'Be very quiet. I created astral projections of ourselves and made us invisible. I haven't figured out how to project sounds or block them.'

'Let's follow,' Hermione said pulling Ginny along.

**p*********/p**


	7. Revelations and Revenge

A.N: Seventh chapter of the second boo. Who'd of thought? I hope I haven't bored all of you to death… I'm not getting much feedback and its making me think you guys hate me… ok maybe not HATE me, just find me boring. Ask as many questions as you'd like, try to predict where I'm going… I like hearing what you guys have to say.

And as usual nothing belongs to me… blah blah blah… flames will be used to make s'mores blah blah blah… Let's get on with it already! We've waited long enough!!!!

A special thanks to all of my consistent reviewers! You guys are in a way what keep me going! Thanks again!!!!!

**Taeniaea: Yeah things are confusing right now… Hopefully some things will be clearer…**

**Silver Moonlight-81 : Thanks. The Inners will show their tricks soon enough… And yeah Hermione's trick was kinda cool.**

**Henio41: Thanks. Hope you enjoy.**

**LunarStar Princess Krystal: I think the answers to the questions you sent me are in this chapter. Ask me as many questions as you'd like. I enjoy reading them and it lets me know who's paying attention.**

Chapter 7

'She's definitely following us,' Ginny said, 'Or our astral projections…'

'She's following what she thinks is us,' Hermione supplied.

'Why does she seem so familiar?' Ginny said after awhile.

'More importantly,' Hermione added, 'Why is she following us?'

Just then, The Grey Lady floated right in front of the girl. She squeaked and jumped backwards. She tripped over a stool in the aisle into the bookshelf. A handful of books dumped on her as she fell.

'Hermione,' Ginny felt herself smiling, 'Make the astral projections turn that corner then disappear. If it is who I think it is…'

'I think I know where you're going with this,' Hermione rolled her eyes.

The astral projections disappeared around the corner and the invisibility surrounding Hermione and Ginny wore off.

"Where…?" the girl said scratching her head.

"Tonks," Ginny said in her ear quietly, "It's not nice to spy on people."

Tonks jumped and stumbled, "How did you…? I mean you were there and now…?" Tonks began transforming herself back to normal, "I think I need to sit down."

"You don't look very good," Hermione said, "You look rather…"

"Rundown," Ginny supplied helpfully, "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Not really," Tonks shook her head, "I've been having these strange dreams."

Ginny groaned and banged her head once against a bookcase, "Her too?"

"What do you mean me too?" Tonks asked, looking a little worried.

Hermione took her hand, "Maybe we should go speak to Usagi."

**p*********/p**

"How's the Animagus potion coming along?" Usagi asked after a silent period.

"We had to start over," Harry shook his head.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Well apparently, Peeves thought it would be a nice little joke to tip our first batch down the sinks."

Usagi rolled up her sleeves and said, "I think I might have to have a little chat with him…"

**p*********/p**

Ron popped a nit of candy into his mouth. He checked his stash. Uh-oh, they were running low. Hopefully they would be able to go to Honeydukes soon to replenish their stock.

The portrait door opened and Ron looked up to see Hermione and Ginny with Tonks in tow.

"Do you know where Usagi is?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently she's looking for Peeves," Ron shrugged.

Harry came down the boy's staircase with wet hair, "That's what she said…"

Tonks flopped herself onto one of the chairs and said, "It's a full moon, I've got time."

**p*********/p**

"PEEVES!" Usagi yelled down the corridor, "I know you're down here… I can almost smell the mischief you're cooking up this time."

Peeves appeared out of nowhere, tugging on Usagi's long braid.

"What does the little blondie want?" Peeves asked.

"You threw out a very complicated potion. What have you to say for yourself?" Usagi asked.

"It was a highly dangerous potion that I thought should be disposed of," Peeves said sounding much like a lawyer, "Perhaps it was wrong of me to throw it out…"

"It was wrong of you," Usagi said.

"I should have kept it as evidence and shown someone else… Perhaps Professor Snape?" Peeves' grin was large and maniacal, making him look like the Cheshire Cat.

"I think," Usagi said, "You need to learn a lesson…"

"And who will teach it to me?" Peeves asked bending over and waving his rear at Usagi.

"Me…"

**p*********/p**

Usagi poked her head in the common room.

"Usagi there you are," Hermione rushed over and drug her to the chairs they were sitting at.

"Hey," Harry smiled up at Usagi, "Take it you didn't find Peeves."

"Oh I did," Usagi smiled.

"She looks evil when she smiles like that," Ron murmured to Harry.

"What did you do?" Ginny accused.

"Nothing really…" Usagi said looking innocent, "I just made it to where Peeves couldn't throw things around, talk, or go through walls."

Everyone sat there trying to digest what she said. Finally Tonks spoke up, "Wait… What?"

Usagi sighed, "Until he's learned his lesson, Peeves cannot talk and only thing that is going to be solid to him are walls and floors, everything else, he passes right on through."

"You have just done the worst things possible to the most horrible poltergeist in the history of Hogwarts," Tonks said looking amazed, "Not only can he not taunt anyone, but he has to go around like a human."

"He can still float," Usagi said, "After I took away everything else… I felt kinda bad for him."

"You actually felt bad for Peeves?" Ron raised an eyebrow, "After he…" Hermione gave Ron a significant look behind Tonks' back. "He's pestered us all these years," Ron finished, never missing a beat.

"How did you do that?" Tonks asked, "You completely changed the nature of the poltergeist…"

Usagi was silent for a moment, though Tonks didn't realize it, her friends noticed she was uncomfortable with the question.

"Usagi," Ginny broke in, "Tonks has been having these dreams…"

"You too huh?" Ron smiled ironically, "Welcome to the club… We have jackets and buttons."

**p*********/p**

Lupin ran crazed through the woods. Even though he had taken the Wolfsbane potion, Lupin could feel his bestial side vying for domination. He briefly wondered if he could develop an immunity to the potion.

Panic struck him. It was possible, even plausible. The Wolfsbane potion had enough Wolfsbane to restrain the werewolf inside him. Too much and he would die. Over time, the beast might have grown stronger.

Lupin howled in rage. It wasn't fair!

**p*********/p**

"How long will she be asleep?" Ron asked looking at Tonks.

"I dunno," Usagi said playing with the end of her braid, "It is an experimental potion I wanted to try."

"You are trying a un-tested potion on Tonks?" Harry looked at Usagi with disbelief.

"I've tried it on myself and there were no adverse side affects," Usagi replied, "But I haven't tried it on someone who doesn't remember anything."

"Will it be like when I remembered?" Ginny said seeming worried.

"No," Usagi reassured her, "She'll remember everything and she'll see it too but she won't be hurt and she knows she's only watching."

Usagi turned her head towards the window and tilted her head, as if hearing something only she could hear.

"I have something I have to do," she got up quickly and ran out the portrait hole before anyone could stop her.

Ron looked at Tonks, "Wonder what she's going through…"

**p*********/p**

"Professor, I must reiterate my displeasure," Snape said.

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed, "I understand what you are saying but I must insist you do not know everything about these girls."

"That is precisely my point," Snape said, "How do we know they are not the Dark Lord's agents."

"My dear Severus, you couldn't be farther from the truth."

They turned a corner and saw a displeased-looking Peeves trying to pick something up. He swiped at a crystal goblet looking frustrated. Snape blinked when the poltergeist's hand went right through it.

Dumbledore coughed once and Peeves looked up quickly. Seeing Dumbledore's amused face enraged him and he screamed silently and flew towards the far wall.

Snape jumped as he bounced off the wall with an audible 'BOING'.

"It looks as though Peeves is having a difficult time," Dumbledore said, "Perhaps we should leave him to deal with them alone."

**p*********/p**

Lupin tore at a tree with his claws and screamed. Things were going so well. He was back in a teaching position, back near Harry in case he was needed, had his lycanthropy mostly under control, and there was…

Lupin heard footsteps. He froze, trying to blend in with the background. Quietly, he slunk away from the source of the noise.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him spin around and snarl. He stared at the intruder for a moment, not recognizing her. Bright blue eyes pierced into his, searching… for what?

'_Professor_,' the woman spoke to him without moving her lips, '_Its ok. Its me_…'

'Usagi?' he thought alarmed, 'Why is she out of the castle?'

'_You are safe_,' her voice was soothing. Lupin found himself being calmed, despite his fears. His shoulder tingled where her hand still lay.

'_I know you don't want this,_' she continued, '_And it wasn't fair what happened to you. This was not meant to be a curse…_'

'What is she talking about?' Lupin wondered.

'_I know you are confused right now. But I will make this okay_,' Usagi promised.

The tingling that was in his shoulder spread to the rest of his body, then he felt warm, then he felt immense pain. He howled and as his howl faded into a human scream, he heard Usagi scream in pain next to him.

**p*********/p**

"Run away with me Tobias," Tonks watched as her past self tried to convince her lover to leave behind everything he worked his whole life for.

"You know I can't," he replied, "And you shouldn't be here. They're going to find you out."

"Please," Tonks' past life smiled, "I'm trained by the best spy Queen Serenity ever had."

"What's that?" Daia ran out of the cover of the tree grove.

"Its my Queen," Tobias said, a proud look in his eyes, "Making her move against the Moon Kingdom."

"We have to stop the attack!" Daia said, "No! I have to warn Queen Serenity. I have to get to Blaine. He'll know what to do."

She tried to teleport, but Tobias clamped a hand down on her wrist and she felt the power being drained out of her.

"Tobias!" Daia cried, "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Blaine is dead," Tobias said, naming Daia's spymaster.

"No," Daia covered her mouth with her hand, "How?"

"I betrayed him," Tobias said, "Just like I betrayed you."

"What?" Daia asked confused.

"The attack on the Moon has begun. I was left behind to finish off one last thing. You."

**p*********/p**

Seiya had a lot on his mind. He had hoped a nice walk would clear his head, but no such luck. He was still pensive.

Michiru watched him from where they were in the Great Hall. He had passed its doors three times already. He seemed to be stewing on something.

"Haruka…" Michiru called softly, "I believe that Seiya could use an outlet for his frustration."

"But what about our moonlit picnic together?" Haruka asked looking at Michiru. She was a vision in a light blue sweater and brown skirt.

"The weather will improve soon and we can go on a real picnic," Michiru said playing with the collar of Haruka's shirt, "Please? For me?"

Haruka laughed, "You want me to beat on The Superstar as a favor to you?"

Michiru playfully pouted, knowing already what Haruka would say.

Haruka put on a martyred face and said, "I suppose for you my dear."

Michiru pecked Haruka on the lips and ran in the other direction. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she stopped and blew a kiss.

"I owe you one. Maybe somehow I can… repay you," Michiru smiled suggestively.

Haruka felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she tried to stammer out a reply but Michiru laughed and turned the corner.

"Hey Superstar," Haruka called to Seiya, "I'll be in the training room if you want me to rearrange your face for you."

"No thanks," he grunted.

"What scared that I'll beat you and all your little fan girls will flock to me?"

"There's no way you'd beat me so there's nothing to be afraid of," Seiya said.

"Prove it."

**p*********/p**


End file.
